Redmption of the kitsune
by Blake Foxx
Summary: A story of Tails Prower's quest to gain redemption.
1. Chapter 1

**Part one: **

**Redemption**

Chapter one:

The young two tailed fox who had once been known as Tails sat alone, his back propped up against the cold hard jagged walls of the near frigid damp cave he had made his official hide out from the freedom fighters. The musky scent of the cave used to burn in the fox's nose, though now he had adapted to the horrid scent and was well beyond used to it. Sitting there all alone the fox sighed, his mind wandering to a time before it had all happened back when he used to be part of the very group that now sought to hunt him for his crimes and all his battles against the late Eggman.

He had been a fugitive for nearly a month now his memories of those golden times with Sonic and the others seemed as if they were now fading away into eternal evanescence to be forever lost to the fox. He had at this point forgotten most of his adventures with Sonic, and could barely recall, if even at all, what had placed Sonic so high upon the pedestal the fox so eagerly held him before that damned day.

The fox could no longer bear the name Tails for it haunted his memories down to the very fabric and essence of his very being just as thoughts of everyone from the times he had lost did. He had decided some time ago to revert back to his maiden name Miles. His eyes began to weld up with tears as the fatal image of Sonic's death flashed before the fox's eyes. He knew what he had done and why he was a fugitive. He knew he had to do something to make it up to everyone, or forever live in the damned cave shrouded in eternal darkness a victim of his own self pity, and of his sins.

As he sat there all alone he kept asking himself over and over again, "What have I done? What came over me? Will it happen again? Is anyone safe around me?" The questions had been swimming through his head since he had found the cave always leaving him feeling worse than before sometimes even manifesting themselves as a migraine that pounded against the young fox's head driving him nearly mad.

His life away from home had consisted of slipping away from his cave late at night to gather berries, hunt for food, and find any tools that would help him to survive. These things had hardened him and made him stronger, stronger than Sonic, Shadow, or Knuckles could ever have dreamed of being. He had reached a level of potential he used to believe couldn't have dwelled within him, a level of potential he still couldn't believe was within him.

He had been forced by circumstance to accept the power that had always been there within him. He had always been pushed around by Sonic, the hedgehog crushing his spirit into tiny fragments, keeping him from truly believing in himself. That is why he did it. He knew he did what he did because he was tired, tired of being treated like a child, tired of being treated like he wasn't there, and above all else he was tired of being Sonic's shadow.

He was no longer Sonic's shadow, but his murderer. In rage he had put an end to the hedgehog's existence and killed him with envy heavy in his heart. One crime that held two reasons for the fox to be disgusted with himself, unforgivable even for himself, thought the young Miles to himself, but he wasn't one to give up so easily and he knew that he would find a way to redeem himself, even if it meant going into the forbidden zone and destroying Shadic himself.

Miles was a smart kid and knew if he went now he would surely be destroyed by Shadic. He had to train and become stronger before he could ever hope to stand a chance against Shadic. So he decided first thing in the morning he would leave the cave that had for so long been his home and his protection from all who sought to harm him and head into the Great forest. He had heard that many powerful creatures lay there and that would be the best place for him to train, and maybe even become strong enough to re-capture a sense purpose and worth.

Having made up his mind Miles decided to get some rest for the days ahead would be arduous. He closed his eyes and tried to let his mind drift off in the peaceful abyss of sleep. The guilt of all he had done and the pain of the memories, however, kept him from truly find rest in his sleep. He had merely found a temporary haven from which to hide from the thoughts that plagued and haunted his being driving him mad it seemed. Everyday brought him further and further from what he had once believed to be sanity, but also closer to some inner truth that he wished to know nothing of, but yet felt compelled to understand.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter two Miles awoke as the sun rose and its light hit his eyes temporarily blinding the fox as he had grow used to the darkness of the cave. He knew he would finally have to leave and his destination was going to be the great forest.

As Miles left the exit of the cave he eyes grasped the trees that stood tall and firm and the spring that ran beside them sparkled as the sun's light hit its surface. Miles was awed by the wonderful site for he had been in the cave far too long and the outside seemed almost brand new.

Miles quickly caught hold of himself and began to head towards the great forest. He had been away for awhile and had forgotten the path to the forest, but he knew he had to find it. He just had to. It was his only way of making amends for his action.

Miles figured it had been a month and by now perhaps there were a few who had forgotten him. Due to this Miles decided to ask the nearest person for directions. Miles didn't waste anytime he hit the road as fast as he could, his eyes open for any travelers near by.

After an hour of running he finally came across a traveler, but to his dismay it was Antoine. Miles knew he couldn't confront Antoine it would be suicide. Antoine was had a large role with the freedom fighters, and Miles couldn't afford to be caught. Miles became scared if Antoine seen him he wouldn't be able to redeem himself. Then Miles froze in terror as he realized Antoine had spotted him.

Miles was scared he didn't know what to do. If he ran Antoine would send an entire squadron of freedom fighters after him, and if he stayed the memories would snap him. Antoine noticing Miles walked over to confront him. In his high and mighty tone he said to Miles " Tails, murderer what are you thinking showing your face in Mobius again?" Miles was confused by Antoine's tone it seemed like he was warning him rather then trying to apprehend him. "Quickly Tails go. Leave Mobius before they find you." Antoine demanded, but Miles held his ground

" I cant Antoine. I just cant. Not until I have redeemed myself." Antoine looked at Miles and saw the guilt, confusion and torture in his eyes and felt pity for him. " Ok Tails but there is no way you can travel around Mobius in the open like this. it is too dangerous"

Miles looked at Antoine relieved that he still had an ally. " Don't call me Tails Antoine I dropped that name it had to many bad memories. My new name is Miles." Antoine looked at Miles in an understanding way And replied " Very well then "Miles" how do you purpose we get you around undetected?" Miles hadn't thought about that and he froze " I..I.. Hadn't really thought about that." Miles informed Antoine laughing alittle and rubbing the back of his head. Antoine looked at Miles and said "I think I know a way" 


	3. Chapter 3

chapter three. Princess Sally had left the forest because she wanted to know what was taking Antoine so long. All she had asked him to do was to look for danger, but that had been hours ago. "What is taking him so long" She wondered to herself.

"There you are Antoine" Sally called noticing him from a distance. "What took you so long I was getting worried." Antoine looked at her and stated " I got caught up helping an old friend." He moved his head gesturing to the small fellow in the black robe following him.

Sally paused for a moment looking at the small fellow wearing the black robe. "He looks familiar. I think I might have met him before." Antoine keeping his cool informed her " I would be most unlikely. you see my friend isn't from around these parts and is only visiting."

"I don't know" Sally said in a slightly suspicious tone. He looks awfully familiar. " Could you remove your hood please?" Sally asked the small fellow in the black robe. He looked at her for a moment then pulled back the hood reviling a yellow fox with a single tail. 

"Hmm I coulda sworn I had seen that fellow before. Oh well" Sally said slightly disappointed at being wrong. Then she turned and headed back to the forest. "I hope Miles is doing ok" Antoine thought to himself then headed towards the forest himself. 


	4. Chapter 4

chapter four Miles eyes lit up with fascination and awe as he gazed down upon the beauty of the trees and creatures below him. "I've been in that cave so long I have forgotten how beautiful the outside world is" Thought the young Miles to himself. "If I redeem myself the first thing I am doing is creating a sunroof for my home" murmured to himself then continued towards the great forest.

After a few minutes of flying Miles' tails began to tire so he had to land. He landed in the middle of a large mass of trees from the looks of it Miles was probably in the middle of some woods somewhere. Miles removed the map Antoine had given him and opened it. "Hmm thats strange" the young fox thought. "these woods aren't on the map. I might as well look around since my Tails are still tired" With that said Miles returned Antoine's map and began to head into the woods.

"Wow look at these trees!" Miles thought to himself "They must have been around for centuries there huge." Miles began to observe his surroundings. The trees were all as big as skyscrapers it seemed spanning endlessly towards the sky. the ground felt soft and comfortable under his feet and the very essence of the woods made him feel relaxed. "I think I wouldn't mind living here" Miles thought to himself but quickly grabbed ahold of himself and continued to look around.

After a few captivating moments Miles regained self-control and continued his exploration of the woods. A few moments later he came upon a clearing and in it sat a log cabin. Miles ran over to the cabin in hopes he could rest there. Then he froze as he read the sign on the door "Welcome to the Miles Prower residence.

"That cant be the young fox thought to himself. I would remember such a nice home. Miles decided to investigate to find out who the owner of the home was. Then again he froze for when he entered the home he found that on the ground laid two young foxes fast asleep one was dark orange with blue eyes and one tail. The other was red with grey eyes and a single tail. From the looks of it they were probably about 4 years old. Standing above them was a female fox who was bright orange with beautiful blue eyes and a single tail. Standing next to her was Miles himself only this Miles was taller.

"Is he... he m..me . He cant be he just cant Im standing right here. How can I be here and there?" said the young Miles in confusion. Miles then enters the room slowly and approaches the family.. his family closely, but they seem to not realize he is there. "Maybe maybe this is a bad dream". "This is no dream Miles Prower" came a mysterious voice from behind him.

"Whos there" questioned the young fox. "Who I am is of little importance" came the voices response "What is important is you see what I am to show you." Said the voice. "Very well then what is it you want me to see?" Miles told the voice. 


	5. Chapter 5

chapter five "Miles look upon this beautiful place." The mysterious man told Miles gesturing toward Miles future home, his wife, and the two young children. " This wonderful place, a loving family, and a beautiful wife. This can all be yours." Said the man to Miles his voice making all these wonderful things sound even better.

" Can?" said Miles confused " That means I am not supposed to have this life?" the man then replied " It is not the life that is intended to be yours, but should you drop your quest of redemption you can have this life."

"This life wasn't intended for me. I shouldn't mess with the natural course of the universe." Thought the young Prower to himself. "But this life is soo perfect and I have the power to take it for my own." Argued Miles with himself

" What if there is some great problem because of my choice. What if it causes others pain and suffering? Can I really do that to all those people?" continued Miles Then his eyes gazed upon the beauty of the female fox. " What if I lose her?" " What if I cause her suffering and pain?"

Arguments were flying left and right through the young foxes mind some urging him to take the life offered to him others to let the world take its natural course. Finally Miles looks up at A " I'm sorry but I can't drop my quest. I should let destiny run its course. I have no right to bend it for my own sake" the mysterious man looked at Miles and said "So be it."

As the man said this the forest began to fade and in its place came an a swirl of changing lights things and an incessant ringing in his ear. The lights began Spiraling around the fox and A faster and faster as the became Dizier and dizier. Things were blurring in and out of focus Then it all stopped.

What he saw amazed him beyond his wildest dreams. The thing he first set his eyes upon was the clearness in the air and the cloudless blue sky of a summer afternoon better than he had seen in years. He then saw rows of building lined across both sides of the small highway. Magnificent things they were as he thought to himself a museum of great and very important beings, a restaurant of very fine quality, a store where people of old and young could buy souvenirs of this place which he assumed was Westropolis. Then he saw something he missed, a statue in the middle of two highways which looked like the centerpiece of the whole place. Red roses decorated around it in a circle as a great sign of someone or something important. The marble platform had a gold plate with an inscription he could not yet see.

He moved closer as he was looking. He saw the rock statue and his eyes couldn't believe themselves for he saw himself. He now was close enough to read the inscription but he was studying the rock figure of himself. His eyes in the statue were gazing toward the sky, his right hand was clenched reaching toward the sky as if he was trying to grab the sky. His left hand was clenched at his side. A cocky smile at his mouth was the most interesting thing about the statue. Miles continued to linger on the face of the statue for a few more minutes then read the inscription. It said: Tails hero of Mobius. Our Savior, Our Friend, and Our Greatest Ally. You shall not be forgotten. "Look upon these things young fox. Your world has been redeemed and its evils gone, but look upon the woman you loved and see the sadness in her heart" the man gestured towards the teacher of a small group of children and Miles could see the tears in her eyes and could feel the sadness that dwelt within her. " Look upon your monument and know t hat your fate is death." the man said unto the fox. The way the word death rolled of A's tongue froze Miles. He didn't want to die and he definently didn't want to cause his love such sadness as he now saw upon her face. Then he thought about the inscription on the monument "Tails hero of Mobius. Our savior, our friend, and our greatest ally." He couldn't let all those people down he just couldn't. He had already let enough people down as it was and he wasn't about to let all of Mobius suffer for his own personal gain. "Im sorry but even though I see such sadness in you this is the path I have chosen. Please forgive me for letting you down" Miles whispered to the Girl. Then to his suprize she lifted her head as if she had heard a ghost and soft whispered "Tails?". "I cant abandon my quest there are too many people depending on me" The mysterious man then teleports them again.

This time they stood in the middle of a terribly rugged landscape with no building around as far as they can see people are dead and dying while the survivors fight for their lives, homes, and families. everything has a crimson tint to it from the blood that covers the ground. the horrible scene is worse than anything miles has ever seen he knows it is for a good reason though and that it will come if he continues onward. he then spots himself amongst the blood and bodies and cruelties of war. he is covered in blood although only a little is his own. standing next to him is the woman he had seen in the other visions She was also covered in blood although not a drop was her own. Standing above them was a large creature that Miles could not make out and in his hand was a large red orb. The creature dropped the orb and just before it hit the ground Miles felt a presence, but as soon as the presence had come it had gone. Miles then watched himself jump back avoiding the orb. As the orb finally hit the ground it expanded in waves of red electricity. As the waves finally died down he saw that the girl was completely gone not so much as a single remnet of her was left and Miles became sick to his stomach he wanted to fall over and throw up, but he couldn't he had to see this to the end. Then another thing came over him. Rage he wanted to kill the mysterious man who had destroyed his love. Then Miles saw that the version of him living the battle was becoming encircled with a mass field of flashing flames that were so bright the fox had to cover his eyes. Then as the flames died down Tails saw that the miles from the vision was now wearing a red cape and red gloves and he recognized it as his Turbo form. everything went faster in a seconds time and time had passed and miles knew it. miles is horrified by the fact he is dying wishing to keep himself to live but knowing he cannot droops his head slightly but again looks at his blood covered dying self with now rage and misty eyes No longer able to bear the site of himself Miles turns his head away. As he does his eyes lock onto the body of the mysterious creature that laid on the ground also vanquished and as Miles looked upon him he realized that it was all over the battle had been won. Then Miles hears himself and quickly turns back to see himself alive, but struggling to stay awake. Then A tear rolls down the Mile's eye as hears himself say "I failed you Im sorry I shouldn't have let that happen to you. Please Forgive me." Then the vision of him turns his head and dies and closes his eyes for th final time. After the vision of Miles died time shifted forward again and standing above his cold lifeless body was the girl from both visions. Her eyes were red and swollen with tears and her fists clenched so tightly together that her fingernails punctured her palms causing more blood to trickle down to the the ground. She fell to her knees and shouted "Tails, how could you how could you. I loved you and you left me." She was crying and beating on his chest. Then her

eyes dropped and she laid her head on his chest and whispered "I loved you Tails. Why did you have to go?" Time skips shifts forward one last time and he sees two figures walk over to his body. As he sees them he feels that same familiarity that he felt when the creature dropped the red orb. He feels as though he knows them, but he cant remember who they are. Both stop and look at his body and then the first one says "" You won little buddy. It took all you had but you did it. I really owe you one this time." At that a tear fell down the face of the mysterious figure. Then the other one began to laugh and he said " About time the fox died I was getting tired of him." the mysterious man then tells Miles " if you go and fight alongside the others you will die, but this death is much worse you will die in believing that you have failed the woman you loved most. You will die thinking you are a failure. You will die a death that never ends young Prower a death no one deserves." The thought of a never ending death chills the young fox. Even the site if the battleground makes Miles want to give up his quest, but again he thinks about all the people he has counting on him and all the lives he has saved. He knows that this is something he must do so he says" for my friends and love I would except such a fate." The man looks at miles and says "So be it." then everything went black and the fox opened his eyes and standing above him was Pyro the fox. 


	6. Chapter 6

"så begynner daggryet av den to tailed rev" mutters the small yellow fox in the black cloak as he sits silently next to the tree stump that grants access to the base of the freedom fighters. He is somewhat mesmerized by the beauty and radiance the stars were giving off on this cool perfect night. It even seemed as if the trees of the forest had moved themselves aside just so he could look upon the stars.

As he sat there, Sally emerged from the entrance and sat beside of the fox. She had no idea who he was, but since Antoine had trusted him Sally decided she might as well get acquainted with the fox. Sally sat silently by the fox for a moment as she too was caught up in the beauty of the stars. After a few moments she said to the fox "It's beautiful, isn't it?" The fox hadn't even realized she had been standing there the whole time and jumped a little the recovered saying "yes it is a wonderful site." There is a small silence between them as they stare at the sky for a little longer. Then Sally breaks the silence turning to face the fox saying, "I am Sally. It is a pleasure to meet you." "What is your name if I many ask? I am. Afraid Antoine hasn't told me it yet." The fox ignores the question and continues to look upon the stars. Sally quickly catches onto the fact he doesn't wish to reveal his name. Sally then asks a new question " Where is it you are from?" The fox acknowledges the question this time and answers saying " I am from somewhere no one needs or deserves to be." Sally thinks to herself trying to imagine such a place, but nothing comes to mind and she decides to change the subject. So far the conversation had gotten Sally nowhere, but she wasn't one to so easily give up. So she decided to ask another question. " So what brings you to Mobius?" Again he acknowledges the question and replies " My business is my own." His tone showing he was annoyed with her questions. So Sally just decided to sit back and enjoy the view cause talking with the fox was getting her absolutely nowhere. The stars were shining so brightly to her they seemed like they were trying to outshine the moon and sun but sadly they were dimmer all though they tried. The moon was a crescent shining the brightest of all, lighting dark corners the stars could reach. The stars seemed like the freedom fighters all trying to strive harder than the others, but the moon was their leader in respects doing the best of all. Whom it represented Sally knew not. She sighed wishing she knew who it was and also the sigh knowing that their leader use to be sonic but his star was dim now and she lowered her head with respect and grief. 

The fox could see the depression in her eyes and the sadness in her sigh. He knew something was troubling her. It wasn't just her though everyone who was part of the freedom fighters seemed to greatly upset about something. He decided it was not his business although he was very curious as to what could cause such depression amongst the group. He took his view back to the stars and looked upon them then he silently he uttered the phrase "Jeg finner De min kjærlighet" then he sighed. 

As both Sally and the fox were sitting looking upon the stars Antoine emerges from the entrance to the base. He confronts them both saying " It's getting late you two should head inside." Sally gets up and heads back inside. The fox looks at Antoine and says " What is it you wish to speak with me about?" Antoine sighs " You remember Sonic do you not." The fox thinks for a moment though he knew exactly who Sonic was and said " I believe so why?" Antoine then began to tell the fox about the incident and how Sonic was no longer among the living. The fox took this all in well, but once Antoine revealed that Miles had been the one that dealt this fate to the hedgehog that is when the shock came. "Wait you mean the kitsune killed Sonic." Antoine looked upon him and said simply "Yes" Then the fox looked upon Antoine and said " Then you know what must be done." Antoine was hesitant, but eventually said " Yes I am afraid I know what must be done." 


	7. Chapter 7

As Miles awoke his memory of traveling time was gone looks upon the three tailed black and red fox that stood above him known as Pyro the fox. The fox wore black gloves and red shoes besides that he had no other article of clothing. The smirk on Pyro's face was something beyond confident and the look on his face let miles know that he better be ready for a fight.

Miles clenched his fist and leapt into a standing position as a stern frown crossed his face. Pyro didn't even waste his time with talk or banter, but rather immediately charged at Miles. Quickly miles side-stepped the charge and went to elbow Pyro, but Pyro quickly dodged the attack and sent his right leg flying at Miles with immense force, Miles dropped quickly avoiding the attack.  
Then Pyro removed his pistol. Miles didn't waste any time he quickly took off in the air spinning his Tails as fast as they could go. Pyro wasn't far behind firing his gun. After eight shots the fox quickly reloaded and began shooting once more again Miles began swerving left and right avoiding the bullets. After a moment Pyro then reloaded his gun once more and took aim. He fired of a shot that hit Miles right in his left shoulder. Ignoring the pain Miles continued on trying to outrun the fox who was chasing him. As he flew a small trail of blood floated to the ground behind him. Though he wasn't concerned with that. His only concern was ditching Pyro. Pyro was right on his trail and gaining speed. Miles didn't know what to do Pyro was going to catch up with him and that wasn't a good thing. Pyro went to reload again only to find he had ran out of ammunition for his gun.  
He immediately removed a lighter from his pocket and lit it. Then slowly the flame from the lighter lifted up and began to fly after Miles. Miles dodged the wave of flame, but Pyro sent the flame after Miles a second time miles again dodged it. About this time Miles Tails were getting tired. He slowly began losing speed. Then finally he could no longer lift himself and began to fall. Pyro seized the opportunity and sent his wave of flame towards Miles making a direct hit across the face. Miles then began to plummet towards the earth and landed with an immense crash. Pyro lands nearby and advances upon the fallen Miles. Miles tries to stand but the landing had knocked the breath out of him. He tried to regain his strength ad breath but time was of the essence and he had so little of it. Slowly he raised himself to his feet and faced Pyro, he would not die lying down but he would die trying to fight. Bruised and bleeding he waited for his breathing to slow. He knew he couldn't run because he was too tired for that and didn't have the strength yet. Pyro laughs as he watches the fox re-enter his fighting stance.

He quickly begins to go in for his kill when suddenly he hears "Blir revengelske mil ikke dør I dag. " As his ears caught this he became paralyzed. His body is without motion. He tries with all his strength to move, but it is of no avail. Then A small yellow fox wearing a black cloak steps forth from the shadows. He looks at Pyro and then passes him silently. He approaches Miles and says to him "Go now Prower. The paralysis is only temporary tis your only time to escape." Miles headed what the fox said and limped off seeming how walking was still beyond his ability to do.

As miles took off the fox approached Pyro and told him " I do not wish the fox to die. I paid you to bring him to the freedom fighters alive."Pyro regains movement and says to the yellow fox " Very well then I shall bring the fox to you alive although I don't understand why you want him to remain breathing." Both walk their own separate ways. Pyro walks opposite of Miles and the yellow fox heads back to the freedom fighters base. 


	8. Chapter 8

Miles runs from Pyro as fast as his legs would allow him, but he feared that would not be enough. His blood drips around him and his injuries feel like they were being dealt again and again. It was beginning to be too much for him and he starts to slow. More and more he slows until he finally collapses, fainting, unable to go further without rest and something to stop the pain.

Flashback in Miles POV.

I stood looking up to Sonic. He was running around showing off his moves like always. I decided I might as well show a few too since Sonic was. I hadn't much sleep over the past couple days and was tired. I started off slow a few jumps and springs nothing special. Then I went for a spindash still nothing bad. So I decided to speed up a little. I was going real fast and tripped over something. I fell down and went rolling towards the cliff that was not too far away. I yelled for Sonic's help cause I was sure I was gonna fall. Sonic ignored me as he was busy laughing as I went rolling. I came about three inches from the edge before I finally stopped. I yelled at Sonic "Hey I coulda fallen off that edge and died and all you can think of is laughing at me." Sonic didn't seem to be listening he was too deep into laughter. He had fallen on the ground and was rolling back and forth still laughing. It wasn't enough to make me mad though I kinda ignored it. Then Sonic stopped rubbed a tear out of his eye and looked at me. " Hey little buddy good show I couldn't stop laughing." I ignored him which made him mad I think cause he stated Makin jokes. I clenched my fist but wasn't that mad. He was pushin my buttons. He had been since Eggman died. It was weird it was like without Eggman Sonic didn't care about saving people anymore in fact he began taunting them. Finally he became frustrated with my ignoring him and punched me in the shoulder. It hurt and I let him know. I took my left hand and rubbed my shoulder telling him "oww why did you go off and do that for?" He immediately gave me an answer I didn't like " I did it cause some low-life kitsune was trying to ignore his better and it was really Makin me mad."

Thats when I snapped. I grabbed him by his throat and lifted him in the air. Clutching tightly around his throat blocking almost all air. The last thing I remember him saying was"Tails, why?" I snapped his neck right there on the spot, but I hadn't dropped my grip. I walked over to the cliff and shouted "Hope you're as lucky as I was." I looked over as Sally was staring at me her eyes wide and filled with fear. She muttered to me "Tails, your eyes their red and... and Sonic." I turned back and tossed him from where I had begun rolling. To my satisfaction at the time he fell off the ledge and went hurtling towards the ground below. I said one last thing before I took off. " Low-life hedgehog"

Reality in Authors POV

Miles awakens from his fainting memory a little shaken and so shocked to remember it so clearly. Staying there a little longer to regain his breath and check his injuries and clear them up a bit. Finally able to walk again he restarts on his journey. He starts slow not wanting to overwhelm himself then gets faster then puts his tails to work so his legs could rest a little longer. 


	9. Chapter 9

Pyro decides to take a break from his Tails hunting for the main reason that his job as the pizza guy calls for him and he can't refuse. He head in the direction of his work on a usually clear route when he sees something or someone in the distance. Whatever it is, it is hidden in the shadows. As he is almost 3 meters from it he discovers that it is indeed what he had hoped it wouldn't be; Dark Krane. Dark Krane is mostly blue with a white chest, mouth, and on the tip of his tail. His eyes are a crystal blue. His ears are small and round and his nose is grey. His hair style is very similar to tails and he wears a large, black cult-like robe with a symbol of a setting, blood red sun. His shoes are very plain and he also wears a pair of gloves that covers a small symbol on his right palm.

The look in Dark Krane's eye showed Pyro that there was going to be one heck of a fight. He quickly readied himself. His lighter unfortunately had ran out of fluid during his fight with Tails. This meant that he would not have his flame to help him in the oncoming battle. Another thing that worried Pyro was that his gun was also empty. Krane's magic wasn't wasted though and Pyro knew it. This was gonna be one heck of a fight for him and his chances of surviving where not good at all. They stared at each other for a few minutes both readying themselves for the duel. The staring lasted for only a few seconds but to Pyro it felt like hours. 

Krane then made the first move and Pyro had only fractions of a second to counter the blow. Krane began the duel with an amazing, almost gravity-defying, spinning kick that Pyro just barely had time enough to duck .Even with his fast reaction, Krane still hit the top of Pyro's head but only enough to make him try to be quicker. Pyro sent a fast double punch and though the first missed; the second hit him squarely in the chest Dark Krane didn't even seemed phased by the blow and before Pyro could pull his arm back Dark Krane grabbed his wrist and twisted his arm behind his back. A growl could be heard from the lips of Pyro as he refused to scream Pyro quickly throws the back of his head into the skull of Dark Krane. Luckily the blow was enough to loosen Dark Krane's grip and allow Pyro to break free. Pyro rubbed his throbbing wrist with his left hand for a moment. Then returned to the battle at hand.

A little shaken from the blow to his head, Krane recovers himself, but gets furiously mad that the battle was lasting this long. In his mind it was going to be easy but he had underestimated Pyro greatly and this, he thought to himself, would not happen again. Krane decides not yet to use magic as he thought it would be fun to play around with Pyro a little longer. He ran at Pyro and used a complex series of blows varying from punches to spinning and jumping kicks all thrown together so fast it would be almost impossible to block every move. Pyro was stunned at first by the blast of moves at first but blocked the majority of them. The ones he didn't block pained him like nothing before. He could not show his pain though for then Krane would get to him worse than ever before and this Pyro knew greatly from past experiences. Pyro began his own fury of punches and kicks. Dark Krane dodged most of them with ease though a few had landed.

Dark Krane was not much for the change of events. So he decided to start using some of his lower incantations and spells. From his hand a large orb of ice appeared and he launched it at the fox. Pyro dodged the orb just barely. Pyro had to think fast if he wanted to make it out alive. Then an idea hit him. A new strategy had formed in Pyro's mind. It involved a short series of punches, a few kicks, and then a sweeping blow to Kranes legs, sweeping into his left leg first. He started working into his plan immediately starting with two kicks, then a punch, then another kick, 2 more punches then his sweeping blow. It worked surprisingly much better than he had anticipated. Dark Krane was stunned he managed to block off a couple blows, but the sweeping blow landed. The blow didn't much bother him it was his left leg. In childhood he had an accident that weakened his leg. The fury of the blow sent a howl of pain from Dark Krane. His leg now felt weak and he wasn't even sure if he could stand up again. Pyro smirked he had found the flaw of his enemy and it was one that easily could be used to his advantage. While Krane was still on the ground attempting to stand again Pyro fiercely reached his leg back and sent a bone shattering kick into Krane's left leg. The howl of pain could be heard from afar. Pyro seemed to find humor in the pain so he reached back and went in for another kick. 

Dark Krane POV

I couldn't hold back the scream as that wretched three-tailed fox slammed his foot into my weak leg. As it made contact I could feel the bone in my leg shatter though I know not which one broke. Two things were racing through my mind. The first was my despise for my flawed mortal body. The second thing was hatred for the fox who laughed at my pain and wished nothing more then for me to suffer. That's when I heard her again. " Krane, my love why do you let the fox hurt you so?" I answered the best way I could "He found out about my weak leg. I am only failing due to a mortal weakness." At that I could hear the cruel psychotic laughter of Rachiel and it filled me with a passion for her. Her cruel words also fulled my lust "He may have found one of your mortal weaknesses, but I Krane have found his spiritual weakness. Krane he hates to remember. If you desire your life make the fox remember it is your only chance." With that Rachiel left me again.

Author POV

A grim smile came upon Krane's face. A knowing smile. As Pyro saw it he felt afraid because this was not suppose to be happening. He was in mid kick but stopped and started backing away as Krane said these words,"Gedächtnisse vom letzten werden von nahen vergessen und gekommen, um Sie zu frequentieren dennoch wieder geweckt!" The words passed through Pyro's ears and his eyes became heavy. His heart sped up and the world became a blur then quietly Pyro fell to the earth

Flashback

A young Pyro was sitting alone it was night time or at least real late. His brother Greg had noticed he was worried and came to sit beside him. Pyro glanced to his brother then back to the stars where all the wonders of the world happened back then. His brother said in his usually serious yet somewhat jokingly manner. " You have been having the weird feelings to haven't you?" Pyro was stunned a bit he thought he was hiding his troubles well. He decided he could trust his brother though so he told Greg " Yes, they won't leave me I know something bad is about to happen." Greg then used some of his own wisdom and told his brother " If something bad is to happen then it will there is nothing you can do to stop so don't let it worry you so much." Pyro looks up knowing that his brother is right and then they both head out to go play.

Time shifts forwards and Pyro is running through the woods screaming " Greg! Greg! Where are you?" Searching frantically. As he is running he trips and falls into a pile of mud. The red patches of fur on his mouth and chest where now covered in mud and his nice black fur was soaked and muddy. He wasn't done looking yet though he kept running screaming his brothers name running into the darkness of the forest.

Then time shifts once more he is no longer covered in mud and his eyes are staring hopefully into his mothers, but quickly drop once he notices the look on her face. She always cut to the chase and hated talking in circles so she said only this. "I'm sorry"

Reality

Pyro lies quivering on the ground as Krane is laughing over top of him. Pyro feels week mentally to do his flashback and is in no condition or want to fight so Krane has a great advantage over him in spite of his injured leg. Now fully confident he will defeat his foe Krane watches Pyro for a little while longer. The wait was too long though for Pyro was recovering and just as Krane was about to kick him, Pyro rolled over avoiding the near clash and jumped up on his feet ready to battle although a little weaker than a few moments before. 

Krane knew that despite the way it appeared Pyro was weak at the moment and his reaction time would be pathetic so he jumped upon his enemy and bit into his arm just to taste the sweet warm blood that would be his meal in only a few moments. Pyro was too stunned to feel the pain or even react. Krane's prediction was right. Krane quickly jumped off before Pyro could regain himself then licked his teeth as they had traces of Pyro's blood on them. He then went in again this time clutching his teeth tightly around Pyro's neck. Pyro fell to the ground and Krane stayed clutched to his teeth. At this point Pyro didn't care if he died so sat back awaiting death.

Dark Krane POV

As I sank my fangs into his flesh I could taste the warm blood flowing across my lips and it was refreshing. He fell to the ground which made me have an even better grip so I sank even further, Then I noticed how he refused to struggle which meant that he had given up. I guess this was good though I missed the sound of a frantic struggle as people hopelessly tried to save their pathetic lives. As I was enjoying my soon to be kill I heard her

" Stop!" I was puzzled and thought back " Why I beat him he is mine." She was quick to respond " He has a purpose that is yet to be fulfilled as do you. Now let him be or I shall kill you myself." I became angered and yelled to her " Come down here and try." She laughed coldly and said " Why go down there when I can kill you from here." As she said this I felt an intense wave of electricity or something similar rushing through my body. My grip on Pyro's neck loosened and I fell to the ground panting heavily. " Alright I am going, but only cause you asked nicely. I then took off leaving the fox in a trail of dust. 


	10. Chapter 10

Sally sat down in clearing and looked to the starlight above her. As she sat there she though about what it was the stars could see and knew. She longed to find out what mysteries where held within those bright lights in the sky. Sally pondered over what had been happening lately. Everything was changing at such a fast rate she could barely keep up. She had been coming there a lot to think things over by herself in the calmness of the night. Her mind buzzed with all the recent events mostly about Tails. "Why did he kill Sonic, where is he at now, will I ever see him alive again?", she asked the stars wishing they would answer her back. She waited in silence for a few minutes and then sadly sighed and turned her thoughts toward the new fox that had come there even more recently.

She had tried to talk to him before and couldn't get so much as a name from him. With her failure only came more determination. She had to discover who the fox was it would drive her mad if she didn't figure it out. It wasn't so much as the fact he was new to the freedom fighters. She had seen countless new recruits in her time there and even a few who where personally brought in by other members. The oldest one she could remember was the half robotized bunny that Sonic had rescued from Robotnik. No there was some sense of familiarity about the fox that drove her to want to know who he was. Every time she saw him she felt like he was a distant friend or at least someone she had met before. It was for this reason she longed to find out who it was. What further annoyed her was the fact that Antoine knew him very well but would not tell her anything about him other than saying," It is his business, not to be told by anyone else including me. He shall tell you when he thinks you're ready to be told." That only furthered her determination more.

She continued pondering all these things and more in her head. The biggest of her thoughts; would everything ever be the same as it use to be? She had so many emotions in her heart and so many thought running through her mind she didn't know exactly what to do. 

Bunnie approached the clearing. Sally had been going there on a daily basis and it was getting really late so Bunnie had decided to go and fetch her. She reached the clearing and upon seeing her immediately noticed the grief. Sally looked towards her signaling she knew she was there, but turned back looking once more to the sky. Bunnie then asked in a kinda manner. "Is somethin' troublin' ya?" Sally sighed then answered "It is just everything that has been happening lately. Sonic is dead and Tails is gone. I could have saved him. I just stood there and watched I should have done something." Bunnie then in a voice mixed with her usual cheer and a slight tone of depression almost unrecognizable told Sally "You need to stop blamming yourself for that. There was nothing you could'a have done to save him"  
Sally looked at Bunnie in a depressed manner that showed she was still feeling guilt then told Bunnie " I know, but I just can't help but feel like it is my fault"  
Bunnie then told Sally "but it isn't. You need to stop beating yourself up ovah this" Sally knew what Bunnie said was true, but the guilt she felt was too ahrd to drop. She had loved Sonic and watched him die. She stood there and let the one person she loved die. Sally then said to Bunnie "I know you right" Sally then sighed symbolizing her sadness even further. Then an idea struck Bunnie. " Come on, Ah know somethin' that might cheer ya up" She took Sally's hand and they both took off. 


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

All he could see was blackness as he stared off into a vast nothingness. The world around him seemed calm and quiet.  
It was so peaceful and it made him feel free and alive. He wanted nothing more then to bask in this darkness forever, but He would get no such thing. As he laid there in the darkness he heard it. First a faint whisper then slowly it came to focus.  
" Please wake up!" 

Slowly the darkness faded and then everything blurred, but after a moment things started comming to focus. Standing above him was a wolf. The wolf was fairly tall, with slick dark white fur that glistened as the sun relflected off her flawless coat. Her eyes were cerulean as was her tank-top and bangles. She was wearing a purple skirt.

Then as he sat there he recognized who it was. " Xaer?" he asked still half out of it.

" The one and only!" she said in her usuall cheerful voice.

It was one thing he had always loved about her. No matter what happened she seemed to stay so happy. He had loved her ever since they met, she had stopped him from making a jerk of himself that day way back along way in their past. He knew he wasn't the best with love, but Xaer still kept him. That was one of the many things that kept him in a good mood.

" What happened?" She asked him in a caring voice.

After a moment it slowly came back to him. " Krane!" he said in a highly worried voice shooting up to a sitting position.

" What's wrong with Krane?" she asked worriedly.

" His second soul has taken over. People could get hurt, and he could get hurt." Pyro said his worry wasn't for the others,  
but for Krane.

" That isn't good. What shoudl we do?" She asked him still worried.

" We find him, and then we help." he told her. His voice a commanding one. The voice of a leader. For the fox this was odd as he usually was the one taking orders. It wasn't that he was a follower it was that he didn't do anything unless he was paid.  
He never really cared enough to, but Krane was his best friend and he actually cared what happened to him.

" Alright lets go!" She told him happy to help him out. She always helped out when she could. She loved him and wanted to help most of the time. Though there were times when she couldn't really help. Like Eggman, he worked for the man, but Xaer she was loyal to the freedom fighters and couldn't.. just couldn't help the doctor out.

The fox got up and grabbed Xaer's hand adn together they ran off to help Krane. Xaer looked over to him and noted the stern look on his face. Normally he would look upset like he was never going to see someone he cared about again, but this time he looked liek he was going to kill someone. Xaer didn't like the look.

" Pyro.." she said her voice trailling.

" Yeah" he said a slightly worried tone filled his voice.

" Don't do anything reckless alright." she told him still worried about that look

" Don't worry I'll be careful" he told her confidently.

" Please be." she said highly worried. 


End file.
